What a Life
by 3 TO YOUNG FOR HOLLYWOOD
Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs!) Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…
1. Just a normal day well sort of

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs!)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick!**

**Author's note: HEY! Okay here's the deal this is my first story so sorry if you don't like it. I will update when I can especially when I get good reviews. So without any further ado… here is the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's Pov<strong>

It's two days before my 26th birthday and I'm so happy Annabeth is letting us spend the summer at Camp Half Blood!

"Percy! It's almost time for lunch!"

"I'm coming Anna."

* * *

><p>The two of us get our food and make sacrifices to our respective gods. Then we go sit at my table.<p>

"So, Perce what do you want to do on your birthday?"

"Not sure yet Wise Girl."

"Ok. Can you believe it almost been 10 years sinces the Titan War Seaweed Brain!"

It's hard to believe but almost 10 years ago I was fighting a war. Exactly 10 years ago from today Annabeth got stabbed and I almost lost her.

"Wow. Your ri...

Before I could finish my sentence there was a loud scream and an angry howl.

Then I saw a pack of about 6 or 7 Hellhounds surrounding a figure in the distance.

Then some Aphrodite girl screams "Somebody needs to help her!"

And I'm off.

* * *

><p>When I get to the girl I saw she is fending of the Hellhounds with a wrench. She smacks 1 to the left then kicks the one if front of her, but they just keep coming. Soon she will overwhelmed. So I decided to do the only smart thing... I go join the fight.<p>

* * *

><p>All is going well when all of the sudden at of no where a large Hellhound pounces and the girl a swipes her across the chest. I take my sword and stab it in the hounds neck. I expected the girl to fall but no she just keeps on fighting.<p>

We quickly defeat the Hellhounds after that than I turn to the girl.

"Hey. You ok?"

"I-I ugh." She stammered.

And then she fainted.


	2. Scares and Stares

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs!)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick!**

**Author's note: I hoped you liked Chapter 1 and I promise it gets better so here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Pov<strong>

As I watch Percy carry the girl to the Big House, I can't help but notice how gentle he is with her.

I walk up the hill to the Big House. I walk inside and I see Percy pacing in the hall. I walk up to him and say, "What happened, what's wrong?"

"Sh- she's unconscious, barely breathing and has almost no pulse!" He replied worriedly.

"Perce, she'll be ok. Just calm down and let's go in and see how she's doing ok?"

He gave me a small nod a we walk in. When I walked on I saw the girl laying on the coach. She has long dark brown hair with a red streak and has tan skin, kind of like someone you would find at the beach a lot. Next to her was Chiron in his wheelchair and Shane Bilk from the Apollo cabin. Shane was checking her pulse.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Hm." He looked as pale as a ghost.

"Do you know this girl?"

"I...I don't know. But I feel like I should."

He looked like he was in deep thought when Shane screamed.

"I can feel her pulse steady! She's breathing! We need Nectar and Ambrosia now!"

Percy bolted out of the room. About half a minute later he comes back with the godly food and drink. I helped him feed her some and then her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes… sea green, like Percy's. Then Chiron speaks up.

"What is your name my dear?"

"Brook."


	3. Is there something on my head?

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs!)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick!**

**Author's note: I hoped you like my story so far. The chapters will be getting a little longer and the story is going to get better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brook's Pov<strong>

I woke up and at first all I could see was dancing colors. Then once my vision cleared I saw 4 figures. One was a tall woman with blond hair and… gray eyes? The man to her left was in a wheel chair with a scraggly brown beard and brown hair with the warmest eyes but they were filled with so much sorrow. Then to her right was a tall muscular man with saggy raven black hair swept over his eyes but you can tell they were a sea green, like mine. The boy sitting in front of me had his thumb pressed into my wrist, probably checking my pulse. He had strawberry blond hair that spiked up in the front of his had and had amazing blue eyes with brown specks in them. He looked about my age, 13.

"What is your name my dear?" The guy in the wheelchair asks.

"Brook." I said.

"How old are you?"

"13."

"Can you please tell us what you remember happening right before you passed out?" The blond woman asks.

"Um… I remember being chased by these giant dog things. And… and I was chased to some hill and you, I think." I say pointing to the black haired man. "Can with a sword and helped me kill those… whatever they were. Than out of nowhere one of them jumps on me and claws at my chest but you killed it. Hum… that's all I got."

"Ok." She says.

"My dear, do you know of the Greek myths?" Asks wheelchair dude.

"Yeah, Why?" I say, while trying to sit up but wince.

"Woh, lying back down girly. You took a bad beating, you shouldn't be move to much." The boy taking my pulse earlier says.

"Shane's right you know, lie back down." The woman says, so I do.

"So what is this about Greek mythology?" I ask.

"Oh, right. Well do you know what a demigod is?"

I nod my head yes and she continues.

"Well, Greek myths um well… their true. Demigods are real and you are one of them like me, Percy and Shane but there are so many others. This a camp for demigods so there are a lot of us. You're not alone." When she said Percy she pointed to the guy with the black hair.

I let that process but it really doesn't shock me. I mean my life is so messed up already, so why not?

"Ok. Well, who's my father and who's your parent? "

"My mother is Athena goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and crafts. Oh and by the way my name is Annabeth and this is Chiron, trainer of heroes." She says pointing to the dude in the he gets up and turns into a FULL GROWN HORSE THING! I think it's called a centaur but I'm not really concerned about that at the moment.

"My father is Apollo god of the sun, healing, prophecies, poems, and music." Says Shane.

"My dad is the one and only Poseidon god of the seas!" Percy exclaims.

"Wait, hold on a second!" Annabeth says.

"Did you say your dad is your godly parent? How do you know that?"

"Um well I lived with only my mother since I was born until I was 10 and then…" I choke up but continue. "She died. But she always said my dad was special. I asked her what happened to him and she said one day he just left and she never heard from him again. All I really know about him is that when I was born he gave this to me." I pull my necklace out from under my shirt and show it to them. It's a golden seahorse on a gold chain.

Then I heard a collective gasp. I followed everyone's gaze to right above my head and I see a floating symbol.


	4. Well This is Akward

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs!)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick!**

**Author's note: I hope you like the story! I do and if you like it please review and tell your friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ω<strong>

**Percy's Pov**

"Um well I lived with only my mother since I was born until I was 10 and then…she died. But she always said my dad was special. I asked her what happened to him and she said one day he just left and she never heard from him again. All I really know about him is that when I was born he gave this to me." Brook said.

Then she pulls her necklace out from under her shirt and shows it to us. It's a golden seahorse on a gold chain.

Then something very surprising happens. A symbol shows up above her head…a glowing trident! I have a sister! What?! Wait that means dad had another kid when I was 13 and never told me. I guess that's what he meant when he said he may be sending me some siblings soon. Well here she is and I don't know how to feel about it. I know I should have known her!

"All hail Brook ummm.." Chiron says.

"Sworn?" Brook says, but I can tell she's uncomfortable.

"All hail Brook Sworn, daughter of Poseidon god of the Seas, rumbler of the earth, creator of horses, slayer of Kronos, and one of the big 3! The new sister of Perseus Jackson, two time Hero of Olympus and Slayer of Gaea!" Chiron calls. After a minute I realize he said that on the camp loudspeaker. Then Both mine and Brook's cheeks turned as red as the streak in her hair.

"Well this is awkward." Says Shane. Smart kid.

Then Chiron breaks the silence.

"Percy, Annabeth can I please talk with you?"

"Sure" we both say in unison.

"Good and Shane, please give Brook the tour."

* * *

><p><strong>Brook's Pov<strong>

"Good and Shane, please give Brook the tour."

"Ok!" Shane answered really excitedly as Percy, Annabeth and Chiron Leave the room.

"Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Shane Bilk, Son of Apollo, Junior Head Counselor of The Apollo Cabin."

"Um ok. Well I'm Brook Sworn, Daughter of Natalie Sworn and I guess Poseidon."

* * *

><p>So far Shane showed me the dining pavilion, bunker 9, the forge and the arts and crafts building.<p>

"What's that" I asked gesturing to a pile of boulders.

"Oh thats Zeus's Fists but most campers call it the turd pile" Shane answered with amusement in his voice.

"Ooooook. Now where?"

"The Arena!"

* * *

><p>When we get there I love everything I see. From the archery targets to the sparring dummies.<p>

"Let's go to the weapons shack and you can pick out your weapon of choice." Shane says.

"Ok!"

We race to the shack and shockingly I win.

"Wow you're a little speed demon!" Shane says in a tone that you can tell he is is kind of annoyed but also amused.

We walk in and I just see tons of weapons from swords to cross bows. Then Shane speaks up.

"What kind of weapon are you thinking of having."

"Probably a sword. I used to fence when I was younger so I sorta know how to use one."

"Ok...what about this one?" He points to a double edge sword but I know immediately it's not for me. Than one catches my eye.


	5. The Backbiter

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs!)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick!**

**Author's note: Hey guys! We have some excitement going on in this chapter! I want to thank Bellismo, CNR102601, and Shadowhunterchronicleslover13, for favoriting my story! Also thank you to all you lovely readers! BTW this chapter is for all Luke lovers and people who like a little shock.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ω<strong>

**Shane's Pov**

"Ok...what about this one?" I say pointing to a double edge sword. She know immediately it's not for me. Than one catches her eye.

"Hey! What about that one?" She says pointing to the sword hidden in the back left corner. The sword had a double blade edge and was made of two metals, iron and celestial bronze.

Backbiter, of course she had to choose Backbiter! I wasn't in camp when Luke Castilian was here but everyone knows about him. I've been in camp since I was 11 so I kinda caught on to things.

"Brook, I really don't think that sword is good for you."

"Why not?" She said as she touched the sword. Then the sword started to glow with a bright blue aura.

"Wh-what's going on?...Shane?!"

"Hold on Brook!"

I pop my head out of the shed and I see my best friend, Kaitlyn from the Aphrodite cabin and I shout to her.

"Kaitlyn! Go to the Big house and get Percy and Annabeth NOW!"

The second the words leave my mouth she is racing up the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's Pov<strong>

Chiron was giving me a 30 minute lecture about how I should welcome my new sister. I mean it's awesome that I have a new sister but also how can my dad not tell me. We were about to leave when Kaitlyn Harris runs into the room.

"Percy! Annabeth! Weapon shack now!"

"Kate was is going on?" Annabeth asks.

"Not sure, but Shane said it's urgent."

"Brook." Annabeth and I say in unison.

* * *

><p>Oh my gods what happened? Is she okay? So many questions are running through my mind, when we finally reach the weapon shack. The shack is glowing blue and Shane was standing outside of it looking frantic. When I don't see Brook with him I run to see what happened.<p>

"What happened, where is Brook?" I ask Shane.

"We were picking out a weapon for her. Then she saw Backbiter and well she said it was meant for her. She touched it and it started to glow. Brook is still inside, it's like she's paralyzed!"

I un-cap Riptide and run in.


	6. Shhhhhh My Sister

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs!)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick!**

**Author's note: I hope you like the story. If you have any suggestions then put them in a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's Pov<strong>

I un-cap Riptide and run in. I see Brook in the middle of the shack with a tear running down her cheek and wide eyes. She looked in shock and she was holding Backbiter, it did look like a good fit, well balanced and molded perfect with her hand.

"Brook! Brook, can you hear me?" I say frantically.

I walk to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Brook, it's okay. It's Percy, your brother, I'm here for you. It's ok, everything is ok."

She still doesn't answer. I don't know how to get through to her. So I let my heart take over and give my, as Annabeth would say "seaweed brain" of mine a rest.

"Brook, focus on my voice. I need you, I need to get to know you. You're my sister and even though I don't really know you, I would do anything for you, because I care about you. Brook, please come back to me." I say.

I really meant it. I didn't just say that because I wanted to save I did it because now that I have her, I need her. I know what she is going through and I'm going to help her through it. That's a promise I now make to myself: To be there for Brook when she needs it most. I will teach her what I can and to help her learn what I can't teach. Give her the advice she needs and the tools to use it. And most of all, I promise to be a brother for her and to take her in.

I feel her relax in my grip and then fall into my arms.

"Percy." She croaks.

"Shhhhh. I'm here Brook don't worry."

We just held each other for a few minutes when she finally speaks.

"He told me his story. I saw it all through his told me that his sword is meant for me and that he wants me to have it. He said that he felt bad about what he did and wanted his sword, the sword that brought so many deaths to good people, to bring peace and life. He-he said that a hero needs to give him, his sword, a good name. He said that hero is me. But, Percy I'm no hero."

"Brook, who is "he"?"

"Luke Castellan."

"Oh. Well I think Luke is right, you are a hero. And even if you don't see it now, I do and you and everyone else will to."

She looks at me with those green eyes and I melt. I can see that she doesn't believe me so I take

"Brook, take the sword. Prove to people that you're not the sister of the two time savor of Olympus. Show people what you are made of, show them you. Remember I will always be there for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Brook's Pov<strong>

"Brook, take the sword. Prove to people that you're not the sister of the two time savor of Olympus. Show people what you are made of, show them you. Remember I will always be there for you." He says.

"Ok." I say.

Then we just hold each other. At first I thought Percy hated me but then when I was in that state with Luke I heard every word he said. That's when I know hatred wasn't the case, but I also wouldn't say love or at least not yet. I know now that I feel the same way, now that we have each other we need one another.

"Hey, are you guys ok?"

We both turn our heads to see who was talking and there stands Annabeth. Then she notices the two of us hugging on the floor and speaks.

"Awwww!"

"Come here Wise Girl." Says Percy.

She walks over and sits down on the floor of the shack with us.

"Wise Girl?" I ask.

"Oh. Well when we were 12 Annabeth called me a Seaweed Brain so I called her Wise Girl. We've been calling each other by those names ever since." Percy explains.

"Wait but isn't calling a daughter of Athena Wise Girl a compliment?"

"Yes, yes it is." They both say in unison.

"Ok. I think we should go back out, I don't want to worry anyone."

"Good idea." Says Annabeth.

We go out of the shack, and I'm still holding the sword. Then somebody runs up to me.


	7. Enemy weapons into new friends

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs!)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick!**

**Author's note: Hi. Well I have had a lot of views, but not a lot of reviews. I would love to know what you guys think of my story, don't be afraid to tell me how you feel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ω<strong>

**Kaitlyn's Pov**

I see Percy, Annabeth and a girl I've never seen before, who I'm assuming is the new girl, Brook. They walk out of the shed, and I see Brook holding a sword, Backbiter. Then Shane runs to Brook and I follow.

"Oh my gods, are you ok Brook?" He asks.

"Yeah, fine." She says.

Then I walk up to her and speak.

"Hi I'm Kaitlyn Harris. Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Hey I'm Brook…. but I guess you already knew that."

Shane and I laugh.

"Annabeth? Can we talk?" Asks Percy.

"Sure." She replies. And they walk away, leaving Brook, Shane and me.

"Hey, why don't we continue the tour?" Says Shane. And I realize he was taking Brook on a tour of the camp.

"Sure! Hey Kaitlyn you wanna come?" Brook says.

I feel so happy that she wants me to come. I can already tell I'm going to have fun with this girl, and we are going to be best friends. Also I wouldn't pass up a chance to hang out with Shane. We have known each other since 3rd grade and have been best friends ever since, I kind of hope he thinks of me as more than a friend though. I kinda have a crush on him. We came to camp together in 5th grade and haven't left since. But now we would be going into 8th grade so we've known each other for a while.

"Sure!" I answered smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Pov<strong>

"Annabeth? Can we talk?" Asks Percy.

"Sure." I reply. And we walk away, leaving Brook, Shane and Kaitlyn.

We walk to Cabin 3/The Poseidon Cabin hand in hand. Neither of us talk but it's a comfortable silence. I can't stop wondering about what had happened in the shack like: Why did Brook have...HIS...sword and why were Percy and Brook holding each other and why is Percy all nervous and most important why does Percy look like he is in deep thought? I mean it's one thing for him to think but it's another thing for him to think intently.

Once we are inside I notice Percy is staring at me nervously.

"What?" I ask.

"Annabeth…" He starts but I cut him off. I have too many questions.

"What happened, why did Brook have Backbiter?!"

"Well…" He told me the whole story. As he did I could feel the tears brimming my eyes.

I can't believe it. Luke, he spoke to her. He showed her his life. He gave her his sword, the sword Kronos turned in his Scythe. By doing so he is giving his sword, the sword that took so many lives another chance, a chance to justify itself. He apologized for what he did to me and Percy. But the most puzzling part is that he called Brook a newborn hero. I see potential in her but how can he possibly know that… he's dead! Then I have an idea that will help us get some answers.

"Annabeth…Annie? Helloooooooo. You there? Is anyone home? WISE GIRL!"

"Oh sorry. I was in deep thought. Thanks." I say to Percy for bringing me out of deep thought.

"Oh ok." He says.

"I have an idea. There is someone we need to talk to!" I say. "We need to talk to…"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hehehehe cliffy! Hey guys. I hope you like the story! I'm going to have a pole on who you think Annabeth wants to go see:<strong>**

**Athena**

**Chiron**

**Nico Di Angelo**

**Hades**

**May Castellain (Luke's mom)**

**Hermes**

**Rachel Dare**

**Hazel Levesque**

**Brook Sworn**

**If you get the answer right I will give you a shout out in the next chapter, if you give me your answer before I post the next one! Please review I would love to know what you guys think of my story, don't be afraid to tell me how you feel! BYEEEEEE!**


	8. Crushed and Torn

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs!)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick!**

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy! Shout out to ****MKFreakX for guessing the right answer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ω<strong>

**Percy's Pov**

"I have an idea. There is someone we need to talk to!" Annabeth says. "We need to talk to Nico Di Angelo." **(A/N: Shout out to ****MKFreakX for guessing the right answer!)**

Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades, Lord of the dead. Ok. Since we defeated Gaea Nico has been in and out of the Lotus Hotel and Casino saving trapped demigods. He doesn't get stuck there because Zeus gave him the gift of being able to return to and from the Hotel without influence, but time still doesn't effect him, now he is still 15. He visits every now and then. I spoke to him a few nights ago and he said he was coming back to camp for good now, but he will still check on the hotel every once and a while. Now that I think about it he should be arriving this evening.

"Maybe he can call Luke's spirit and talk to it!" She continues.

"Yeah,I guess." I reply.

"Perce what's wrong?"

"I-I just feel like if you see… him again it might hurt you, mentally I mean. Also Brooke seemed terrified by him and clearly she is going to have to come with us to talk with Luke and I'm afraid of how she will react."

"Hey. Don't worry about it. Brook and I are strong girls, we can handle it."

"Yeah, yeah you're right!"

"Of course I am Seaweed Brain. Now let's go find Brook."

* * *

><p><strong>Shane's Pov<strong>

We walk to the canoe lake. As we do I can't help but look over to Kait. Her blue and brown eyes sparkle in the sunlight. Her long straight strawberry blond hair flowing in the wind. She is gorgeous. Then I hear a snicker and I look to my left and see Brook slightly laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask.

"I'm laughing at what you said about Kaitlyn!"

"Wait! I said that out loud!"

"Yup! But don't worry I don't think she heard you, you said it really quietly. I have really good hearing so I heard you."

"Ok."

"Shoot!" Exclaims Kait..

"What?" I ask.

"I promised Piper I would help clean the bunk for inspections. Got to go, bye!" She says, then races off.

* * *

><p>When we reach the canoe lake Brook asks the questions I hoped she wouldn't.<p>

"Do you have a crush on Kaitlyn?"

"Ummm I-I-I-I-I-I-I ummmmmm weeeeeeeel…."

She laughs then says "You can tell me it's ok. Clearly you need to talk about it with someone, but if you don't want to it's ok."

I take a deep breath and look out onto the lake. I want to talk about it with Brook, she seems loyal and trustworthy, but the words just won't come out. So I just burst.

"YES! I really like her!" I spit.

"Ok..." She says, but I cut her off. Now that I started I can't stop.

"I've known her for so long. I love the way he hair sways in the wind and the way her eyes shine. Her beautiful voice and her persona…"

"Whoa there Casanova! I was asking a yes or no question, not for a whole life story. Besides, I suck with this kind of stuff, but if you ask me I think she likes you too. The way she looks at you... You should just ask her out." Brook cuts me off.

"Yeah, yeah you're right!"

"I am?" She says. "I mean of course I am."

"I'll ask her to the dance next week!"

"The WHAT!?"

"The Summer Sunset Dance. It's in honor of all the heroes that died in the Titan war and the war with Mother Earth herself, Gaea."

"Oh."

"Brook!" Someone behind us screams.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys light the story so far! Some new surprises coming up. Shout out to <strong>**MKFreakX for guessing the right answer! Now for a new question. How any authors write this story?:**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**7**

**The answer will be in the next chapter! ****If you get the answer right I will give you a shout out in the next chapter, if you give me your answer before I post the next one! See yeah!**


	9. Home Sweet Cabin

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs!)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick!**

**Author's note: Well this is disappointing… only one person answered the poll question, they got it wrong but that's ok. There are 2 authors of this story. Well there you go…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ω<strong>

**Brook's Pov**

"Brook!" Someone behind us screams my name. I turn around and see Percy and Annabeth walking towards us quickly. I see that Percy looks kinda stressed and worried but he is trying hard to hide it, but I can still tell by the look in his eyes.

"What?" I reply in an annoyed tone. Why can't I just finish this stupid tour without anymore interruptions?!

"Well aren't you happy to see us." Percy says with a note of sarcasm. And at that, Shane laughs.

"Sorry? So, whats up?" I say popping the "p".

"Well it's almost dinner and I wanted to show you to cabin 3. Also the 3 of us need to talk."

"Ummm ok. I guess?" And with that we walk up the hill toward a group of cabins.

"Sooooooooooooooo what's up? I ask awkwardly.

"Before we talk, here's your new home". Percy says.

I look up and see a place I know right away that I'm going to love this place. It's a low wooden building that's painted blue, my favorite color. The pediment had horses and waves carved in it. The frieze had fish, sharks, whales and all sorts of sea creatures carved into a sea. The doors were made of huge and by huge I mean huge oak and handles in the shape of sea horses. The most amazing part was the silver trident placed high on the top of the pediment.

"Whoa!" Is all that coming out of my mouth.

Annabeth laughs and says "You had the same expression when you first saw this place, Seaweed Brain." She was laughing hysterically now, and rolling on the ground.

"She is a Seaweed Brain Junior!" She says between laughs.

"Hey!" Percy and I say in unison.

"Ok. Maybe she has a point." Percy says.

"Yeah….let's go in side. Come on Annabeth." I say.

"I thought she was supposed to be the mature one." I mumble to Percy who laughs.

* * *

><p>Wow. The inside was even more magnificent than the out side. <strong>(AN: I know what the story say is not what the cabin looks like from the books but just go with it.) **It had a very large aquarium with tons of cool fish. Bunk beds with cubbies and a chest for each bed. There is one bed/area that actually looks occupied, I'm assuming it's Percy's. There is a bed in the back right corner next to the window and there is a skylight over it except instead on the sky its water and fish. To the left of the door was a room which I think is a bathroom. In the center of the building the was an enormous statue of a man holding a trident with a wave behind him, but the top of the wave looked like horses, so I'm guessing it's Poseidon, my father.

"Home sweet home Brook. Choose any bed you'd like, well except for mine of course."

I walk around the bunk and then I know which bed I want.


	10. People are Tomatoes Too

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs!)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick! Also I don't own any of the songs.**

**Author's note: Hi! It's the 10th chapter! YAAAAAAAY! Well...we made it this far. The 2 of us are proud to present CHAPTER 10!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ω<strong>

**Nico's Pov**

A few minutes ago Annabeth IMed (Iris messaged)

me, she said it was vital that I meet her and Percy in cabin 3 as soon a possible. So I'm on my way to the cabin. When I up the door I see the most amazing sight ever…

* * *

><p><strong>Brook's Pov<strong>

"Home sweet home Brook. Choose any bed you'd like, well except for mine of course."

I walk around the bunk and then I know which bed I want.

"I'll take that one." I say pointing to the bed in the back right corner next to the window. Above it is a skylight except instead of the sky its water and fish.

"Good choice." Says Percy. Then the door opens and someone walks in.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's Pov (AN sorry for switching Pov so much. It's just for this chapter.)**

I walk in and then suddenly all I see is long dark brown hair with a red streak and tan skin. Dazzling green eyes. Wow. She is gorgeous is all I can think.

"Oh, Nico you're here, good!" Exclaims Annabeth.

"Uhhhhhh, hi?" Is all I can manage to get out. That's when I hear the girl giggle. It was the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. _**Woah, when did I turn into a sap!**_

"So why am I here?" I ask.

"We need you to raise Luke's spirit so we can talk to him." Percy replies.

"Oh."

"Hello? I'm seriously confused. WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU RAISE A DEAD GUY'S FREAKING SPIRIT!?" The pretty girl screams.

"Oh. Right. I forgot about that part." Says Percy.

"Hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo, Ghost King, son of Hades god of the underworld. Who are you?" I put out my hand for her to shake.

"Brook, Brook Sworn. Daughter of Poseidon." She replied coolly, as she shook my hand. When our hands meet I felt a chill run through my body. Both of us kept holding hands, neither wanting to let go. Then Percy awkwardly coughed and our faces turned bright red. Then she rapidly pulled her hand away. I missed the feeling of her small and strong hand in mine.

"Well now that we all know each other, let's go pick up some McDonalds to feed spirits! To the car!" Says Percy clearly trying to make it less awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>Brook's Pov<strong>

We walk towards the barrier and every step closer we get I can feel my steps getting heavier. I don't want to go back out there. When we get to the barrier I stiffen up.

"Brook? Brook, you ok?" Asks Annabeth cautiously.

"I-I-I...I don't want t-to go back...back out there."

"Brook, there is no reason for you to be afraid. You have 3 of the best demigod fighters in history. We aren't going to let anything hurt you. I promise." She says. Percy nodded for reassurance, and Nico just gave a small smile.

"O-ok."

When we get to the car Annabeth climbs into shotgun and Percy in the drivers seat.

"Sorry you to. You have to sit in the back together." Percy says knowingly, which I frankly don't get.

"No biggy. I think?" I say muttering the last part.

We climb into the back seat awkwardly smiling the whole time. Then Percy turned on the engine and we started to drive down the country road.

"Hey can we turn on the radio?" I ask.

"Why not." Percy replies. Then he turns on the radio and starts to flip through the stations. That's when I hear it.

"Wait go back a station, that's my favorite song." I said. He did as I said and that's when Hall of Fame by the Script comes on.

_Y__eah, you can be the greatest_

_You can be the best_

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_You can beat the world_

_You can beat the war_

_You can talk to God, go banging on his door_

_You can throw your hands up_

_You can beat the clock (yeah)_

_You can move a mountain_

_You can break rocks_

_You can be a master_

_Don't wait for luck_

_Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

_Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_You can go the distance_

_You can run the mile_

_You can walk straight through hell with a smile_

_You can be the hero_

_You can get the gold_

_Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke_

_Yeah, do it for your people_

_Do it for your pride_

_How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?_

_Do it for your country_

_Do it for your name_

_'Cause there's gonna be a day..._

_When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_

_On the walls of the hall of fame_

_Be students_

_Be teachers_

_Be politicians_

_Be preachers_

_(Yeah)_

_Be believers_

_Be leaders_

_Be astronauts_

_Be champions_

_Be truth seekers_

_Be students_

_Be teachers_

_Be politicians_

_Be preachers_

_Be believers_

_Be leaders_

_Be astronauts_

_Be champions_

_Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_(Be a champion)_

_You could be the greatest_

_(Be a champion)_

_You can be the best_

_(Be a champion)_

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_(Be a champion)_

_You could beat the world_

_(Be a champion)_

_You could beat the war_

_(Be a champion)_

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

_(Be a champion)_

_You can throw your hands up_

_(Be a champion)_

_You can beat the clock (yeah)_

_(Be a champion)_

_You can move a mountain_

_(Be a champion)_

_You can break rocks_

_(Be a champion)_

_You can be a master_

_(Be a champion)_

_Don't wait for luck_

_(Be a champion)_

_Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_

_(Be a champion)_

_Standing in the hall of fame_

I sing along with the whole song and when I'm done I see that everyone is staring at me, well except for Percy because he is driving but I can clearly see his mouth is wide open.

"What?" I ask. I'm really confused, but here is no shock there.

"Your voice. It's amazing!" Nico exclaims.

"Ummm thanks?" I say as my face heats up. I feel really uncomfortable when people compliment me especially a boy. Then Nico laughs.

"What!?" I say.

"You- Your...your face looks like a tomato!" He manages to get out through his laughing. Then I smack him upside the head. Hey I may barely know him but he deserved it and he needs to know I'm not one to mess with.

"Owwwww! Geez your strong!"

"What ever Death Breath."

"Really, really?"

"Yup!" I said popping the 'p'.

"Well if I'm a Death Breath then your a-a…"

"I'm a what?"

"Ugh! I'll get back to you on that one."

"You guys are too cute! What do you think Percy?" Annabeth says.

"Adorable. They remind me of use when we were younger." He replies.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Screeches Annabeth. "We embarrassed them!" That's when I look at Nico and see that his face is bright red as well.

"Yeah we did!" Percy says high fiving Annabeth. "Oh! And we are here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review! <strong>

**C.J.**


	11. Peek Into the Past

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! I do not own Batman)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick! Also I don't own any of the songs.**

**Bat note: I AM THE BATMAN! C.J. are busy… so I hacked - I mean helping write this chapter mwahahahahahahahaha.**

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! I'm Batman. I know you didn't read the BatAuthor's Note. If you did read it now because it's very important!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Pov<strong>

"Awwwwwwwwww!" I screech. "We embarrassed them!" I look back and see that both Brook and Nico are bright red with embarrassment.

"Yeah we did!" Percy says high fiving me. "Oh! And we are here!"

As we get out of the car I can't help but look over at Nico and see that he is looking at Brook the way I used to look at Percy. He has a crush on Brook, no doubt. Then I look at Brook and I can tell she is thinking the same thing as Nico. They like each other! We walk up to the counter and Nico orders.

"Can I have a cheeseburger and a Coke please?" He asks the cashier.

"Sure. Your number 23." She replies.

"Hey how about we get some food and eat dinner here?" Percy asks.

"Ok." I reply.

Percy orders for us. "We'll take 4 cheeseburgers, 2 orders of onion rings, 2 orders of large fries, 1 order of chili cheese fries and 1 ceasar salad."

"Anything else the lady at the counter asks.

"Ummm… 1 Coke, 1 Sprite, 1 Fanta and uh Brook what do you like to drink?" He says turning to Brook.

"Coke please."

"Ok and your number 24." She says while handing us our numbers. **(B/N I have never been to McDonald's so I'm are not sure if this is how it works there.) **

We take a both in the back corner. I specifically sit next to Percy so Brook and Nico have to sit next to each other. Brook sits next to the window and Percy is across from her.

"You ok Brook?" Nico asks. Then I realized that she is staring at her burger, looking like she is about to cry.

"I-I'm fine." She mumbles.

"Brook, I know you're lying. Please, you can tell us what's up."

* * *

><p><strong>Brook's POV <strong>

"Its really nothing" I say halfheartedly. And before I know it tears are rolling down my cheeks. STUPID EYES ALWAYS GIVING ME AWAY!

"Brook… Please", says Percy. "You know you can talk to us."

"It-it's just the last time I was at McDonald's I was with my mom and it was 3 days before she died and…"

"What happened?"

"My mother, she was a lifeguard. We lived in Miami. And one day I went to work with her. At around 2ish there was a loud scream and then we all saw it, a large fin. I don't know how I knew this at the time but I knew it was a great white shark. Anyway, the shark was chasing after this kid on a surfboard around the age 15. My mom she knew she had to save him so she turned to me and said "_I will be back soon, my little star fish. I have to go help that boy ok?" _Even though I was ten I know what that meant so I tried to stop her and said, "_But mommy, the shark will hurt you. Please don't go!" _Then she said something I didn't understand until now, "_Your father will protect me." _and she ran off to go help the boy. She jumped into the water and that got the sharks attention. It started to follow after her in anger and next thing I knew it was attacking her. It bit her left leg clean off. The other lifeguards pulled her out. I ran over to her and hugged her and cried and in her final breath she said this to me, "_Be brave my little starfish, I love you." _and with that she died in my arms." By the time I finished my story I couldn't keep in the tears, they were just streaming down my cheeks.

"Come'er." Nico said to me and opened his arms wide. I wasted no time crawling into them. I leaned my head on his shoulder and cried.

"Brook, I don't mean to pry," Annabeth started. "But that was 3 years ago. What happened between now and then?"

I got a little annoyed at the question but she deserves to know so I answered. "When I was about 8 my mom told me that if anything ever happened to her then I should go to my neighbors. She said they would help me. After the accident I ran, I ran all the way to my neighbors. I told them the whole story. The mother, Calypso looked horrified, her husband Leo looked at me with pity and their 5 year old daughter Emma started to cry. They took care of me until I was 12 and then they told me to come here."

They all looked dumbfounded.

"What were your neighbors last name?" Percy finally asks breaking the silence.

"Ummmm. Valdez, why?"

"OH MY GODS." They all say in unison.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Leo told me to I get to camp to give you this." I say as I hand them the note. Annabeth takes it and starts to read it out loud.

"_Hey guys…._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I am the Batman! I just wanted to send a shout out to <strong>**Dr. MKDemigodX for pushing CJ to keep the story going. Thx for caring Dr. MKDemigodX!**


	12. Letter From Leo?

**OOOOOOOOOH! You lucky little starfish get two updates in one night! Well I guess you deserve it being that we haven't updated in like forever! Quick note: There is no point of view for this chapter because it's just the letter that Leo sent with Brook.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ω<strong>

_Hey guys, _

_If you're reading this then Brook made it to you safely, which is always good. I bet you have tons of questions and they will all be answered but first I need to tell you about Brook. I figure she is a daughter of Poseidon but you may have already found that out and Percy lighten up about having a sister cause Brook is awesome. PS Brook I know you're probably listening to this so you may want to leave for a minutes otherwise next time you see me I'm probably going to die because I soooo embarrassing you in this! Ok I hope she's has been through a really hard time throughout her life. She lost her mom at 10 and whatever you do do NOT take her to McDonald's because that was her favorite place to go with her mother. Also listen closely Perce cause this is important: she is afraid of the ocean because of what happened to her mom and she hasn't been in the water (besides showering) since, so help her with that! Brook is a lot like you Percy (except she's smart!), she has great potential to fight and I know she probably chose a sword but along with that give her a bow and arrows cause I believe we've got something there. Oh, before I forget she was born with an Achilles heel, it's on the back of her right thigh right under, sorry for this Perce if she is your sister, butt. She doesn't know it's there but it is and I'm sure of it. She also has a huge and by huge I mean HUGE trust issue. She doesn't trust easily, even though she might seems like she trusts you it might take her awhile to actually trust you, but once she trusts you she TRUSTS you and is extremely loyal. But if you break that trust then it's really hard to get back and even IF you do, she will never fully trust you and that's a big if. Brook's fatal flaw is her trust cause if she trusts you she trusts you too much. I know a lot more about Brook but I won't tell you, she __trusts_ _me not to, it's for you to figure out._

_Okay! Now back to ME! Well Calypso and I moved to Miami. We got married and have a daughter named Emma. I'm so sorry for not telling you I was alive but I had to do because if I did you would insist I moved back to camp. I had to stay for Brook because I knew she was special. I will move back with my family once I know Brook is safe with you guys. Come as soon as you can and we will answer all your questions._

_Sincerely,_

_Leo_


	13. Reactions and Risings

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! I do not own the songs either!)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick! Also I don't own any of the songs.**

**A/N: Hey guys, it's CJ! Well 2 chapters ago the one and only Batman took over our account! Weird huh? ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ω<strong>

**Percy's POV**

OH MY GODS, LEO IS ALIVE AND HE SAVED CALYPSO! That was the only thought that was rushing through my head. Well except for the fact that Leo was talking about my sister's butt (eww). But, hey Leo's alive!

Oh, he is soooo dead for not telling us. When I see he is so going to get it!

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

LEO'S ALIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DIDN'T TELL US! I mean it's one thing to tell us face to face but he couldn't even text us! We've been mourning him for years! A year or two after he died we just gave up hope and NOW we find out he's been living in Florida this whole time! HE HAS A FREAKIN KID FOR GODS SAKE!

* * *

><p><strong>Brook's POV<strong>

I'm SO confused!

What the heck was he talking about with a fatal flaw and achilles heel! AND WHY WAS HE TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE THAT, OF COURSE I WAS GOING TO LISTEN! WHY WOULD HE TALK ABOUT MY BUTT! Oh he is so going to get it when I see him!

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

Wow! I thought he was dead for sure. Don't get me wrong I loved Leo but yeah! It was almost impossible to live through something like that! AND to top it all off he saved Calypso and has a daughter.

But what angers me the most is that he knows that so much about Brook! WOAH WHY DO I CARE IF HE KNOWS BROOK!

"Ummm, guys we should probably get going. I mean the spirits are easier to rise when the food is warm." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Um ok," Brook says gratefully.I can only imagine what's going through her head right now.

"Uh yeah lets go" Percy adds a second later.

We all shuffle to the car and climb in.

"Well this is awkward" Brook says in a low voice.

"No kidding" Annabeth remarks.

"Guys I think we should talk about this at camp seeing how we all are either shocked or embarrassed right now" I say awkwardly looking at Brook the whole time.

"Uh yeah please I don't want to crash this car if there are anymore bombshell secrets." Percy says but I don't know if he is joking or not at at this point.

* * *

><p><strong>Brook's POV<strong>

We arrive at camp about a half hour later. The car ride was really well incomparable. We start walking towards the forest and I start to get nervous.

"Guys, where are we going?" I ask.

"To rise a spirit it's always easier to do it in the shadows."

"Of course it is Death Breath." I answer Nico sarcastically, "Oh one more question. HOW THE HECK IS THIS GOING TO WORK!"

"Well being that my father is the god of the underworld and spirits and all that fun stuff, it's just one of the abilities I was born with. Also I'm the ghost king so raising the ghost of dead people aint hard for me."

"My life is sooo messed up." I mumble.

After a few more minutes of walking we finally reach our destination… wherever that is.

"Okay, I'm going to put the food in this hole and say an incantation, okay?" Nico says, "Stand back."

Percy grabs my arm and Annabeth's waist. He pull us back and holds Annabeth's hand tight and tucks me under his arm. DOES HE THINK I'M LIKE 2 OR SOMETHING!? Annabeth puts her hand on my shoulder.

Then the weirdest thing ever happens. Nico puts the food in the hole and mutters a bunch of words that I can't hear, but I'm sure even if I did hear they would make absolutely no sense to me. After a couple of seconds of him chanting, green smoke starts to swirl around us. Then a stick with wings and snakes wrapped around it, a Caduceus, appears floating above the pit. And all the sudden a boy appears…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello our little starfishes we hope you guys are enjoying our little story. We will post the next chapter as soon as possible! STAY TUNED, YOUNG PADAWAN! May the force be with you all!<strong>


	14. And They Say Luke Has Daddy Issues

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! I do not own the songs either!)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick! Also I don't own any of the songs.**

**A/N: Hey guys, the next few chapters are going to be important so pay attention. Enjoy and pleeeeeeeease tell us what you think! And thankyou for reading this authors note padawan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brook's POV<strong>

Then a stick with wings and snakes wrapped around it, a Caduceus, appears floating above the pit. And all the sudden a boy appears. Luke.

"Ahhhh, good choice in food Nico. I may have achieved Elysium but that doesn't mean the food is all that great." Luke says semi dramatically.

"Luke…" Annabeth chokes.

"Oh. My. Gods. Annabeth!", he exclaims. "You grew up beautifully! And if I didn't know any better I would say you married fish boy over here, right? Oh aaaaand you're expecting, wonderful!"

"Wait… what!?" Percy screams.

"Ummm, let's get back on topic here. What the deal with you and Brook?" Suggests Annabeth, trying to quickly change the subject, hoping no one caught what Luke said. But I sure did!

"Oh sure its not like I have anything better to do, except for maybe partyin with the dead!" Luke says. "Okay, so I feel terrible about what I did to you three. I thought that maybe if I give Percy's sister MY sword then it would show you three and everyone else that I want forgiveness. Also I see that she will be a hero who will help people, so if she has my sword then it gets a chance to redeem itself."

What does he mean I'm going to be a hero?

And he continues. "Percy and Annabeth I'm sorry I made your life a living puggle. **(N/A: Puggle: Alternative cuss word.) **And Nico, I'm sorry I was one of the reasons you had a hard life ever since you got out of the casino."

" Oh wow on and on with the apologies." Percy says annoyed and confuzzled.

"Its ok Perc…..Lets just get this over with." Annabeth says still dazed.

"Grrr… Okay but if little Lukey over here doesn't get to the point he's going to wish he was stabbed with his precious sword." Percy says.

"Well sooooooooo WHAT'S HAPPENING!" I finally say.

"BROOK, STAY OUT OF THIS!" Percy yells.

That's it! And I run off.

I run through the forest for gods know how long. I come to a small clearing with a little creek and stop. I sit with my back against a large rock facing the stream. I put my head in the water and all the sudden it starts to glow. I jump back as the water starts to form a shape, the shape of a man. Then it solidifies into a man!

"Brook." He says, in relief.

"Who are you and what do you want." I say, drawing my sword.

"Brook… I. Am. Your. Father." **(N/A: Star Wars reference!)**

"Well, if you're Poseidon then prove it!"

"Ok."

Then the water rises. He starts to move his hands and the water forms the shape of a winged horse. He pulls his hands back and before my eyes stands a pegasus. It is a mahogany color with a black mane.

"Whoa! Ok… I believe you."

"Ha and I didn't even have to do anything impressive to convince you!" He says and I pout.

"So what do you want!" I snap.

"Wow ok guess your not happy to see me."

"Why would I be, you let my mother die!"

"Brook, I'm sooo sorry about what happened. I loved your mother dearly, but there was nothing I could do. The shark miss took her as a threat. I am truly sorry."

"Okay fine. But why show up NOW!"

"Because right now I know you need me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're overwhelmed and stressed. I'm here to tell you you're not alone. Things will eventually get better. And Percy didn't mean to scream at you he's just frustrated."

"Ok."

"I care about you Brook and I always have and will, I hope you know that."

"I know."

"Oh and here's a little… or maybe not so little gift for you." He says pointing to the pegasus.

"Wow! Thank! Does it have a name?"

"No she does not. Take good care of her Brook and you take care too." And with that he leaves.

"I think I'm going to name you Pimelea."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Pimelea (Pie-meal-lee-a) is the way to pronounce παλίρροια which is Greek for tide.**

**Ello our little seahorses we hope y'all liked this chapter. Did you really read the authors note because the force tells me you didn't so go back up there. C YA L8R! **


	15. I'm Floating

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! I do not own the songs either!)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick! Also I don't own any of the songs.**

**A/N: Hey guys, the next few chapters are going to be important so pay attention. Enjoy and pleeeeeeeease tell us what you think! **

* * *

><p>Nico's POV<p>

I follow after Brook, but she's fast. WHERE IS BROOK I AM REALLY WORRIED AND SCARED, WAIT WHY AM I FEELING THIS WAY! When I come to the river that divides capture the flag sides, I see Brook talking to a man and a Pegasus. I step a little closer and hear a little of their conversation.

"I care about you Brook and I always have and will, I hope you know that." The man says.

"I know." She replies.

"Oh and here's a little… or maybe not so little gift for you." He says pointing to the Pegasus.

"Wow! Thank! Does it have a name?"

"No she does not. Take good care of her Brook and you take care too." And with that he leaves.

"I think I'm going to name you Pimelea."

Then I step forward. "Pimelea, means tide, I like it." I say, startling her. She draws her sword and turns around so fast that if I blinked I would have missed it. The next thing I know is that the tip of her sword is at the base of my neck.

"Oh my gods, Nico you scared me!"

"Sorry." I croak.

"It's ok." She says as she sits down leaning against a big rock and Pimelea sits next to her.

"Hey, who were you talking to?" I say as I sit down next to her.

"My dad."

"Whoa um ok. That's unusual. So are you ok, cause you kinda took off."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm just overwhelmed and when Percy snapped at me it kinda just put me over the edge."

"Oh, well when you ran he…

_Flashback:_

"_BROOK, STAY OUT OF THIS!" Percy yelled. And she ran off._

"_Percy!" Annabeth yelled. And then Luke's ghost disappears._

"_Oh my gods! What have I done? I'm so stupid!" Percy said as he sunk to the ground, tears running down his face._

"_What have I done?"_

(Flashback over)

I finish the story then turn to her and see tears running down her face.

"I should never have ran out here. I just hurt my only family! I may barely know him but still! I mess up EVERYTHING!"

"Hey, hey Brook," I say turning to face her. "That's not fair. You've been through a hard time. It's alright to cry sometimes."

* * *

><p><strong>Brook's Pov<strong>

"Hey, hey Brook," He says turning to face me. "That's not fair. You've been through a hard time. It's alright to cry sometimes."

He then touches his hand to my face and with his thumb wipes my tears. But he doesn't remove his hand.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

Then I lift my eyes to meet his. And brown meet green. He slowly starts to lean in and I do the same, our eyes never breaking contact. His lips then connect with mine and my whole body feel as if I'm floating. I close my eyes and put one hand on his neck and one on his cheek and he puts his other hand on my hip. After a few more seconds the two of us finally break away. I lean my head on his shoulder and we just sit there in a comfortable silence.

After about an hour Nico suggests that we go back into camp and get some sleep. We walk back into camp hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ohhhhhh! Nico and Brook! Just so you know they aren't a couple...yet. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	16. Oh Gods No!

**Summary: (WARNING: Spoilers!)(I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! I do not own the songs either!)Percy and Annabeth are married and are living happily. There a twists and turn throughout their life with many surprises…**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original character and places just the OCs! All rights to Uncle Rick! Also I don't own any of the songs.**

**A/N: Hey guys, the next few chapters are going to be important so pay attention. Enjoy and pleeeeeeeease tell us what you think! Please don't be ghost readers, REVIEW! ; ) And thank you to those who helped us get 20 reviews!**

* * *

><p>Ω<p>

**Percy's Pov (In cabin 3)**

Why do I have to be such an idiot! I broke one of the promises I made to myself! I can't believe I was so mean and cruel! I find my sister and then in not even 24 hours I drive her way! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

"Perce, she'll be ok. She'll come back, I promise. And besides Nico is looking for her." Annabeth says trying to comfort me.

"What I did was NOT ok! I made a promise to myself and I already broke it. I'm such a jerk!"

"You're not a jerk, but would you mind telling me what that promise was so I can do everything I can to help you fulfill it?"

"Ok I promised myself that I will be there for Brook when she needs it most. I will teach her what I can and to help her learn what I can't teach. Give her the advice she needs and the tools to use it. And most of all, I promised to be a brother for her and to take her in."

"Oh well I think you'll do a great job fulfilling that. But what do you mean by 'take her in'?"

"Well since she doesn't really have a family or a home, I don't know I just thought that maybe...wecouldtakeherinandtakecareofher." I say rushing at the end not knowing how Annabeth will react.

"Whoa slow down Percy! Please say that again, but slower."

"I just thought that maybe we could take her in and take care of her. You know like adopt her or somethin?"

"I think that's a great idea. Really I do." And as Annabeth said that the cabin door opened. And in walked Brook, Nico and A PEGASUS!

"Brook!" I screamed with relief. I ran up to her and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. "I'm sooo so so so so so so so sorry! I was an idiot, can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course"

"By the way… what's with the horse?"

"Oh! This is Pimelea. When I ran away I ran to some river in the forest and there was I man who I spoke to. He turned out to be dad and gave me this Pegasus." She explained.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>I wake with a start because Annabeth is shaking me.<p>

"Wha?" I ask still half asleep. She points to Brooks bed. I walk over there and as I'm walking I can't help but notice that it's 3 in the morning. When I reach her bed I look at her and see that she's shaking. Oh puggle.

"Brook! Wake up!" I yell shaking her. She still doesn't wake up so I push her off the bed onto the floor. Oh, did I mention she was sleeping on the top bunk? She hits the floor with a thump and groins.

"When did I get on the floor?" She asks looking up at me.

"Oh. You looked like you were having a nightmare and we tried to wake you up but you didn't so I pushed you onto the floor!"

"I hate you." She says jokingly...I hope.

"Broooook were you having a nightmare?"

"Umhum. I had to re-watch my mother's death and in her final breath she told me it was my fault she died."

* * *

><p><strong>Brook's Pov<strong>

This morning Percy, Annabeth and Nico had to have a meeting with the other 7 and Chiron about Leo. So after breakfast I decided to go to the stables with Shane and Kaitlyn, they said they were going to teach me how to ride Pimelea.

"Ok Brook, pick a saddle and put it on her." Shane directs me.

I walk over to the rack of saddles. I inspect each one and then I come to the one I like. I it celestial bronze with pleather (fake leather) on top to cushion it. All the stitching is teal and it has intricate wave like designs. I picked it up and walked over to Pimelea. I put it on her and oddly I knew exactly how to do it.

"Whoa! How did you know how to do that?" Asked Kait.

"I dunno."

"Ok then! Let's start." She said as her and Shane hopped on two other Pegasi.

* * *

><p>Awhile later Kaitlyn and I decided to hang out in my bunk.<p>

"Hey, guess what?" She said.

"Hm?"

"SHANE ASKED ME TO THE SUMMER SUNSET DANCE!" She squeals.

"Great! I'm so happy for you."

"Oh one more thing. I spoke with Piper and she said that this weekend you, me, Annabeth and her can go dress shopping for the dance!"

OH MY GODS! NOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
